fra_middleweightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaston
Description Gaston is a 2WD robot weighing 45kg armed with a 5.20kg vertical spinning disc. Very quick across the arena floor, Gaston has seen some success in events, notably coming 4th in the 2018 Middleweight championship and winning the Middleweight event at EXR Cheltenham 2018. Combat Record EXR Chatham 2018 Gaston's (known then as No Gas) first fight was up against Backflip, Sentinel and Smash. After initially being pressurised by Backflip, Gaston retaliated and along with Smash caused some damage to Backflip, contributing to a twisted front. After this match, both Smash and Gaston won this melee. In it's next melee fight, Gaston was up against Backflip again, Voodoo Chilie and Kaizen. After being slammed by Kaizen in the opening moments of the fight, Gaston found itself beached in Backflip's arms and was eventually pitted. However, as Kaizen and Voodoo were judged to have been immobilised first, Gaston won this melee with Backflip. In the semi-final match, Gaston faced Crackers. Early on in the fight, Gaston was flipped upside down by Cracker's drum but continued to fight upside down for most of the fight. This presented both traction and balance issues for Gaston but managed to finish the fight the right way up. It was judged to have lost the match. In the third place playoff, Gaston faced Backflip again. After being hit by the house robot a few times, Gaston was caught in Backflip's arms and was subsequently pitted to come fourth in the FRA Middleweight championships. EXR Cheltenham 2018 Gaston's first fight here was against Kaizen and Backflip. After hitting Kaizen front on again, Gaston was once again caught by the arms of Backflip. After inflicting damage on Kaizen's side and Backflip's rear, Gaston took advantage of Backflip overbalancing to try and get Kaizen in the pit, eventually pitting them both to win the melee. In the final of this event, Gaston faced Backflip and Voodoo. After striking Voodoo's side, Gaston escaped the arms of Backflip, causing the opponent some damage during the fight. Gaston won the fight and the event overall as Backflip overbalanced and fell into the pit with Voodoo to win the Middleweight competition. EXR Portsmouth 2019 Gaston's first fight in this event was against newcomers in Bump and Grind. Without the use of the spinner, Gaston rammed Bump and Grind a few times to eventually knock the holesaw weapon off of it's opponent to win the match. The next fight for Gaston was against You Little Ripper. This fight did not last very long as You Little Ripper threw Gaston out of the arena. Audacious was Gaston's next opponent. With Gaston's spinner working at full power, it did manage to land a few blows on Audacious. However, a strike from Audacious caused Gaston to stop working. After being toyed with by the house robot, Gaston was eventually pitted. The final fight for Gaston was Backflip. This was a one sided match as one of Gaston's drive wheels was not working. After being caught in the arms of Backflip, both machines ended up over the pit with Backflip having been judged to win the match. Record Table * Wins: 5 * Draws: 0 * Losses: 18 Outcomes